Teo Torriatte
by Potato Fairy
Summary: A tale of love, hysterical laughter, and evil birds in St. James Park, Post Apoca-don't-really-want-to-so-you-can-all-go-back-to-where-you-came-from. Co-written with a friend of mine, and contains fluff and silliness and pretty much nothing else! Have fun!


"…_there's no one else _

_Could warm my heart as much as you!_

_Be not gone…_

_Let us cling together as the years go by,_

_Ohh my love, my love_

_In the quiet of the night,_

_Let our candles always burn_

_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned."_

_- Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) by Queen_

**Title: Teo Torriatte**

**Warnings: Very mild Zira/Crowley…evil crows…that's about it.**

**Characters & Pairings: Newt/Anathema, Madame Tracy/Shadwell, Adam, Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale, and slight Aziraphale/Crowley…so basically, about the same as in the book ;) hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens, The Birds (you'll see), Dr. Who (just to be safe), or the lyrics to this wonderful Queen song or any of the other songs, for that matter.**

**AN: Guys, you'd better enjoy this, because it nearly killed me. That said, this was incredibly fun and definitely my favorite thing I've ever written! Co-written by my friend Butternut, who apparently has a penname but not an account (don't ask). She wrote probably a bit over half of this, and is also partly responsible for my fic Good Fortune Witch Hunters! Try not to reads too far into what these fics say about our sanity XD. So enjoy and please review!**

Pepper groaned and leaned back, letting her head hit the ground.

"Oh come on, Pep," Brian snapped. "It's n'like YOU 'ave any ideas, right?"

"It's not my _job_ to come up with ideas, tha's _Adam's_ job. Where _is _he?"

"Well I dun't _know_, do I?"

"Oh, shutup, shutup both of you. I've got an idea!"

Adam suddenly crashed into the yard, with Dog yapping excitedly around his ankles. Wensleydale sat up from where he'd been slouching against a tree. "Where have you _been_?"

Adam waved a hand impatiently. "Away. Antichrist bis'ness."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Now come _on_, you lot, I know _exactly_what we're gunna do today. It'll be brilliant."

The Them sighed, nodded and got to their feet.

o

Newt sighed happily as he pulled up in front of Anathema's, catching sight of her leaning against the doorway. Even in an old t-shirt, she looked beautiful. Her long hair fell perfectly around her shoulders. It always did, without her ever taking any notice of it. Probably hadn't even brushed it.

Newt couldn't help a dopey grin as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling knowingly (but then, when did Anathema Device smile any other way) as she slid into the passenger seat.

"So where to?" Newt asked and gripped the wheel readily. A day with Anathema was always interesting. _Well_, Newt mused cheerfully, _at least I'll never be bored_.

Anathema leaned her chin on her fist thoughtfully for a second, and then smirked, "St. James Park. There'll be something amusing happening today. Wouldn't want to miss it. You've got your _pin_?"

Newt gave her the satisfaction of a long-suffering sigh.

o

"Please, Aziraphale?"

"No," said the angel sternly. "Crowley, the poor things are going to go into shock."

"All the more reason to put them out of their misery!" mused the demon in a sing-song voice. At that, Aziraphale turned on his heel and began to slowly walk in the opposite direction.

"So you're going to ignore me now?"

"Not ignoring. Distancing. You're scaring away the poor darlings."

"Oh, you did not just call these ducks '_darlingsss,_'" Crowley hissed with disgust. And yes, he actually hissed. His serpent eyes became even tighter slits.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up over nothing." The angel remained calm throughout this whole argument (if one could call it that), but Crowley was furious.

"Just one duck! I want to drown just one! A mallard! No one cares about 'em!"

"I care," Aziraphale stated simply as he tossed more bread into the murky water. "I don't understand why you want to anyway."

Crowley went to stand next to the angel so he was almost whispering into his ear saying, "I'm a demon. It'sss in my nature."

At this, Zira finally turned to look at him again. He lifted a soft hand to meet Crowley's cheek and exhaled slowly. "But I know how you really are, love." Aziraphale reached down to take Crowley's hands in his. "I know you have good in your heart. I understand that many of your peers won't accept you but I will always be here to support you when you decide to come out of the _'Compassion Closet_.'"

"Don't get flip with me," Crowley huffed, throwing Zira's hands back down to his thighs and walking away leaving him to just laugh and laugh at his own joke.

As Crowley walked closer to the trees, Anathema and Newt walked past him, hand in hand.

"Crowley," she said, nodding her head in greeting.

"Anathanewt," he replied, nodding back at the couple. They both stopped and stared at him, confused.

"Not cute?"

"Not in the least," Newt said as they walked towards Aziraphale.

"Hello, Anathanewt!"

"Oh. So your boyfriend got that horrid expression from you?" asked Newt with disgust.

"He's not my-" they both gave him knowing smiles this time. "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just...had a feeling. That we'd want to be here today," said Anathema, holding back a smirk. "Well, we'd best be going, you two..." She grabbed Newt's hand and dragged him away.

Aziraphale blinked. "What...on _earth_..."

"_ANGEL!_" Crowley hissed.

They flew so quickly, to passersby they seemed like black streaks dive bombing through the air. A high shrieking noise erupted from the angel's throat as the crows pecked and clawed at his messy golden waves. He began running toward, well anywhere but the pond, but he could only get away long enough to catch his breath for one second until the birds were upon him once more.

Newt looked on in awe as the grip Anathema had on his hand tightened with mirth. Aziraphale fell to the ground with a thud trying to free himself from the birds' grasps. By now here had to be about fifteen of them.

"Angel, you do have the ability to smite them, you know."

Aziraphale let out another shrill cry that sounded more like sobbing to everyone else.

"Oh. That's right. I'm sorry. You're _pro-life_. Shame really. This all could have been over three minutes ago. Oh well," Crowley said coolly. He looked between his angel - Er, _the_angel - and his nail beds. "Hey, angel, when was the last time I had a manicure?" Another shriek from Aziraphale. "Haha, I'm joking really. I am." And just like that... his nails were perfect.

By this time, Anathema and Newt were on the ground laughing to no end. "This is better than Doctor Who!"

"You're telling me!" howled the witch.

Aziraphale stood up once more and ran in no particular direction. "Wings, angel. You have wings," Crowley mused without much interest. Aziraphale thought he might be away from the chaos when suddenly he flips over the railing of the pond and falls into the water. "Oh for the love of Sssomeone…"

The demon waved his hands, chuckling to himself. The birds flew away immediately and he walked over to the soggy angel.

Anathema and Newt were just getting a hold of themselves when they heard sniggering behind a bush. Pulling back the leaves they saw three small children and a gray old man giggling into their hands, along with a fourth child with golden hair and a mischievous grin, who was looking extremely pleased with himself. Upon seeing them, the man straightened up and switched his expression to a poker face. The three children, however, had to grab hold of their sides in order to calm their hysterical laughter.

The witch looked down to the blond boy. "Hello, Adam."

"Hello, Anathema. Lovely day we're having, is it not?"

"Why it sure is."

"Hello, Anathema," said Madame Tracy, green helmet still under her arm.

"Hello, Madame Tracy," Anathema said with a smile.

"And I'm Newt!" exclaimed Newt.

They all gave him a condescending stare before looking back to the two in the pond.

"Are you alright, love?" asked Crowley, holding back his laughter.

The angel looked at him with more than a little hurt in his eyes. "I don't let you drown the ducks and you sick your minions from Hell upon me?"

"Zira, I didn't-"

"That's real mature." Aziraphale slumped back down into the mud.

"It wasn't my fault, you know."

"Well now. Who's was it then?"

"Hello, lads." The two looked up and behind them to find Adam looking down at them with two crows on each shoulder.

Crowley turned back to Aziraphale chuckling in a failed attempt to shield his laughter. The angel tried to turn away from the kiss the demon laid on his shoulder, he body beginning to shake with laughter as well.

o

Madame Tracy sighed contentedly, watching the two young people on the other side of the pond. Anathema suddenly grinned and grabbed Newt's shirt, sealing their lips together. "The Witch and the Witch-hunter. Who'd have thought, eh, love?" she nudged Shadwell with her elbow. He snorted, and the expression on his face at that moment almost could have passed as a smile. "Dun't even gimme started 'n those two." he grunted, jerking a thumb at the angel and demon fooling around.  
"Ahh, yes. Rather..._adorable_, aren't they?" Madame Tracy beamed. Shadwell snorted again and happily stared down at their own clasped hands.

By the end of the afternoon, Anathema had a ring on her finger.

Newt seemed to be caught in a perpetual state of beaming and babbling things along the lines of, "I'm so glad the world didn't end."

o

Later that night...

Crowley slid a tape into the player and turned to face the angel, grinning sheepishly.  
_"When I'm gone, no need to wonder if I ever think of you..."  
_Aziraphale smiled and wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist, snuggling into his shoulder. They swayed slowly.  
_"Let us cling together as the years go by, ohh my love, my love..."_

o

Needless to say, the nightingales all woke up with sore throats the next morning.

**AN: My gosh, **_**SO**_** many songs inspired this for me. I'll give you guys a list here if you're interested:**

_**For Aziraphale and Crowley:**_

"_Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely_

_(One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o'clock)_

_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine_

_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_

_Just take me back to yours, that will be fine (Come on and get it!)_

_Ooh love, Ooh lover boy_

_Whatcha doin' tonight, hey boy-_

_Everything's alright_

_Just hold on tight-_

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy!"_

_- Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen_

_**And**_

"_You're the first one_

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely,_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things,_

_I really love the things that you do_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooh, you make me live!"_

_- You're My Best Friend by Queen_

_**For Newt and Anathema:**_

"_I feel alive_

_And the world is turning inside out, yeah_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now_

_Don't stop me _

_Cause I'm having a good time,_

_Having a good time!"_

_- Don't Stop Me Now by Queen_

_**And**_

"_You see her confidence is tragic,_

_But her intuition magic_

_And the shape of her body, unusual_

_o_

_Well she wants to be the queen, _

_Then she thinks about her scene_

_Well she wants to live her life,_

_Then she thinks about her life_

_Holds her hair back as she screams,_

'_I don't really want to be the queen.'"_

_- Meet Virginia by Train_

_**For Madame Tracy and Shadwell:**_

"_(He works hard)_

_Every day_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to pull me down,_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I've got a lot of water in my brain,_

_I've got no common sense, _

_I've got nobody left to believe_

_o_

_Somebody_

_Oh, somebody!_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?"_

_- Somebody To Love by Queen_

_**For The Them:**_

"_Pressure_

_Pushing down on me, pushing down on you, no man ask for_

_Under pressure_

_That burns a building down, splits a family in two,_

_Puts people on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about,_

_Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out!'_

_But tomorrow gets me higher…_

_Pressure on people, people on streets…_

_Chipping around, kick my brains across the floor_

_These are the days it never rains but it pours…"_

_- Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie_

_**So yeah. Like I said, A LOT OF SONGS.**_


End file.
